


fluff and cuddles

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Roxy cuddle, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fluff and cuddles

You weren’t really sure how you felt about your alternate universe teen mom at first. To be honest, you mostly didn’t expect your first meeting to happen as it did, with you drunk and her sober. You’d always thought it would be the other way around. Of course, that was before your drinking problem. Now, everything is different. For one thing, you and Kanaya kind of aren’t a thing any more. You never exactly broke up, but you’ve sort of drifted apart. You know she doesn’t approve of your drinking. For that matter, you know that no one exactly approves of your drinking. You don’t particularly approve of it yourself, but you can’t quite bring yourself to stop. No one quite understands that. Well, no one except your- No one except Roxy. You suppose it’s because she’s been there.

 

You two spend a lot of time together. Talking, mostly. Not even about the drinking, just about anything and everything. You like her, and you like spending time with her, and you like talking to her for hours on end. You never knew you and your mom could get on so well, but then you suppose it’s different when she’s your age. It’s different when you have something in common. You could sit and talk to her for hours on end.

 

That’s what you’re doing right now, actually. You’ve made a pile out of random junk and are sitting in it and chatting. It’s actually surprisingly comfortable.

“What am I sitting on?” you ask, rummaging through the junk underneath you for whatever is digging into you.

Roxy bursts out laughing as you produce a horn, then collapses into giggles when you honk it in her face. You join in, and you both laugh uncontrollably for several minutes. Every time Roxy looks like she’s about to stop, you honk the horn and set her off again.

“No, no, stop!” she says eventually, wiping away tears of laughter and sounding out of breath.

“Okay, okay,” you say, grinning and chucking the horn away.

“That wasn’t even funny,” she says, sounding like she’s still trying not to laugh.

You just shrug, still grinning.

“You’re not even funny,” you say, sticking out your tongue at her.

“Shut up,” she says, swatting at you with one hand, which you duck.

“No, you.”

“No, you.”

You start giggling again, and she glares at you, making you laugh even more. She cracks a reluctant smile when you roll your eyes at her.

“This is nice,” you say, shifting in the pile so you’re sort of lying down.

“I know what you mean,” she says, lying down and facing you, a content smile on her face.

“I’d like to do this forever.”

You shift almost imperceptibly closer to her, your hand hovering by your side, uncertain as to how you want this to proceed. You’re not at all sure what you want right now, but you know it’s something.

“Me too,” she says, and you’re certain she’s closer than she was a moment ago.

“Maybe we should just stay here,” you say, and now your noses are almost touching and you can feel her breathing.

“Mmm-hmm.”

She smiles and now her lips are mere millimetres from yours. She’s completely still, waiting for you to move, and you’re panicking inside. You don’t know whether you want to kiss her or pretend this never happened. You want more time to decide but you know that every extra second makes this more awkward, and that just makes your choice harder. Closing your eyes, you try desperately to shut off the stream of thoughts and just make a decision.

 

You decide. Closing the gap, you press your lips against hers and then freeze, waiting for a response. You can hear your heartbeat, unnaturally loud and fast, in the seconds it takes for her to kiss you back. As soon as she does, you can feel all the tension leaving your body. You didn’t really notice it until it was gone. You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding, and she pulls away, laughing.

“Sorry,” you say, trying not to giggle.

She gives you a look, and you burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any more.

“It’s okay,” she says, still grinning.

Smiling a little nervously, you lean back in and kiss her again. It goes a lot better this time. You smile at her as you pull away, and she smiles back at you.

“This is really nice,” you say, shifting closer to her, sliding your arm around her waist and resting your head under her chin.

“Mm,” she says, wrapping her arm around you and kissing the top of your head.

“Stay like this forever?” you ask, your voice slightly muffled by her body.

“I’m game if you are,” she replies, and you can hear her smile in her voice.

“We’ll see who cracks first,” you say, giggling softly.

You snuggle into the crook of her neck and wind your legs around hers, entwining your body so closely with hers that you feel like you’re the same person. You fall asleep like that, listening to the sound of her heart beating and her breathing in time with you. It’s the best you’ve slept in a long time.  


End file.
